How to Annoy the Characters of Repo!
by The Incredible Nameless Wonder
Summary: Title says it all, dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got a bit of writers block and I decided to clear it up by writing one of those 'How to Annoy/scare/harass/generally abuse' fic's that are so popular in the HP section. I know that lists aren't allowed, so a detailed review about that will not help me gain knowledge in the least. But I wanted to try it, and maybe give a couple of the list forgivers a chuckle. So here it is, How to Annoy the Characters of Repo! The Genetic Opera!**

Give Rotti the name of a good wig maker and tell him to stop finding his hair pieces on the highway. Proceed to dodge all bullets his Hench girls may fire at you.

Replace Luigi's coffee with decaf, when he is fully off his caffeine addiction, switch to espresso. Sit back and enjoy him never getting sleep and taking it out on the innocent… or not if the innocent is you.

Switch Amber's Zydrate with blue-raspberry mountain dew. Laugh when she is sent to the emergency room, we all know you want to.

Coat the inside of Pavi's soon to be attached face with sea salt. Then find out if he drops the fake accent when he is screaming curses and profanity.

Scream "NO SHIT" at Shilo every time she asks a stupid question. Yes, I realize you will be yelling that a lot… and you'll probably have a sore throat when you're done… oh well.

Talk about Marni with Nathan a lot. Remind him that she probably slept with Rotti a few times before she met him. Burn all of his tissues if/when he starts crying.

Tell the Vanity and Vein guy that he wears more eyeliner than Jack Sparrow. Giggle at his confused expression.

Ask Graverobber if he styled his hair after a rainbow. Ask if such a thing exists in a land that is eternally night.

Tell Repo Man that humans are not hand puppets. Dodge all scalpels thrown in your general direction.

Ask the single mom if her daughter knows she's stripping on TV, and even if she is a single mom.

Give the band leader an inhaler. He needs one so badly.

Comment loudly about how someone as rich as Luigi Largo is stealing the popcorn of a peasant.

Ponder out loud why Blind Mag is dressed like a bird, a spring animal, but has a backdrop of a blizzard, when everybody knows birds fly south for winter.

Just when Rotti is about to keel over and die, take his sword and stab him from behind, putting an end to that little speech he gives before he falls over.

Inform Luigi about how many germs are on the bodies of the deceased. Watch the mortality rate shrink.

Fire all the GENterns and hire the eunuch clones Amber employs. Watch Pavi be driven insane.

Ask why Shilo goes all Avril Lavigne in the middle of the movie, and why Nathan bitch slaps her for saying F-word when he rips out organs for a living.

Think (out loud) about how Shilo could avoid knowing Rotti when he asks her to meet him, seeing as he is probably plastered on every poster/TV commercial in the world as he is the owner of a multi-trillion corporation.

Ask Graverobber if he was waiting for the commercial breaks when he started narrating just before the opera and said 'stay tuned'.

In the middle of 'I didn't know I loved you so much" when Nathan sings that he didn't know he loved Shilo so much, Stand up and remind him that he locked her in her room and poisoned her so she wouldn't be poisoned by the outside world, and state that he knew he loved her that much from the beginning of the movie.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Now my writes block is cleared up, so I'll be getting back to Thank you, and now I can say that I've touched bases at comedy, and I don't ever have to do it again… ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… out of sheer boredom, and a request, I decided to make another chapter… here goes nothing… may god have mercy on my soul.**

**Just when Rotti is about to sing 'Gold', run up behind him and duct tape his mouth until the music for that song stops. It's his big solo so he'll probably kill you… or have someone do it for him.**

**Bolt Pavi and Graverobber to chairs in a locked, dark room. Play those disgusting slides they make you watch in health class about what happens when you get STD's.**

**Download the bleep button on your iPod/iPhone/iPad/iPad2/iPad3 and bleep out all of Luigi's swear words. Hold your finger on the button when he starts chasing you whilst screaming profanity.**

**Stare weirdly at Amber until she asks why. Proceed to tell her that she has last month's hairdo, and everyone has Farrah hair now. Take pictures and post them around GeneCO after she gets her horrible hair transplant.**

**Ask Nathan how Buffy's doing. He will stare at you as if you've grown to heads after this. I warned you.**

**Ask Shilo why in 2056, everyone is wearing Victorian fashion, and why the flying car is still underway, and why doors still lock with a key, and why they haven't found a better way to transport sandwiches then with plastic wrap. **

**Make sure all of Pavi's condoms are defective. Smile like a crazy person when he loses his entire fortune to the hordes of nameless GENterns beating down his door for child support.**

**Ask Blind Mag if she knows her name is a cheap knockoff of Madeline.**

**Make Pavi watch beauty and the beast. Just when his hopes get up, tell him it's made up by two guys called The Brothers Grimm.**

**Dye Shilo's wigs crazy colors to the delight of her, but the sheer horror of her father.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK! After a brief hiatus due to writers block and those stupid exams, I am back for the third and final chapter of 'How to Annoy the Characters of Repo!' it's been fun writing this, and I may just post more chapters, but for now, I need to work on my major, newly-christened story, 'Balance' as changed from 'Thank You', and my first Cabaret fic entitled 'Life is a Cabaret Dumbass!' thank you to those who have reviewed, favorite-d, alerted or even just viewed this story, my thanks, it's been great, and I may just visit this again!**

Follow Pavi everywhere; yes everywhere, handing out rape whistles to all of the GENterns/females/possible males he attempts to hit on.

Make the Largo family attend the futuristic church that they may or may not have on Sanitarium Island, hold a gun to Rotti's head and make him use the confessional, tape record anything he says there, and play it on the speakers at the GeneCo building. **(A/N; if taping a confession is offensive/ blasphemous to any of my readers, I apologize.)**

Release a new line of Amber Sweet Barbie dolls, highlighting her every changing looks, if you're feeling creative, give them names like Scalpel Slut or Daddy's Million Dollar Mistake. Send one to each of the Largo family, and give them free to the people getting surgery.

Make a large poster with pictures of dead convicts plastered all over it, show it off to Luigi, and title it; Your Future.

Destroy all of Nathan's sweater vests, replace them with leather jackets that bikers are too wimpy to wear, insist that all Repo Men wear them together, and form a clique at work.

Ask why Shilo has plastic hanging around her bed, and if she honestly thinks that it will keep out germs.

Replace Shilo's medicine with vodka, LOTS OF VODKA! Then make a video of the end product and put it on the Repo equivalent of YouTube.

Give Shilo a mosquito, a live, female, blood sucking mosquito, explain to her that it is a rare, harmless creature that likes to tickle humans by rubbing their noses against their flesh. Tell Nathan all bites she receives are Small Pox, and that you need to cleanse the house by filling it with foamy bubble bath.

Start a slip 'n' slide at GeneCo with water if your squeamish, or blood from the organs if you're not, push Luigi on to it, and burn his other shirts.

Tell Graverobber Shilo's age; laugh at his face when he realizes he is a mental pedophile.

Make Luigi watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, make Pavi listen to Skinny Puppy, and make Amber read the headlines of every shit magazine in the world.

**Well, that's it, also, I was wondering if any of you would be interested in a Repo fangirls fic, if so, tell me in a review! **


End file.
